CUANDO CAE EL SOL
by DanhyGleek
Summary: FINN ES EL MEJOR QUARTERBACK DE SU ESCUELA Y UN BUEN CHICO PERO UN GRAN SECRETO PONDRA EN RIESGO SU VIDA, LA DE SU NOVIA Y SUS AMIGOS...CUAL ES ESE SECRETO?
1. Chapter 1

**LIMA-OHIO 1910**

_Era una noche torméntosa, las calles estaban desocupadas y el cielo amenazaba con descargar una lluvia torrencial. Una jóven de casi 19 años de edad llegó a la residencia Hudson-Hummel pidiéndo ayuda desesperádamente _

_-Por favor señor, estoy a punto de dar a luz y no sé que hacer_

_-No se preocupe-dijo un poco descóncertado y pidiéndole ayuda a su esposa continuó-Carole llama a la ambulancia, miéntras trato de mantener a la chica respirándo léntamente _

_Al llegar al hospital, la atendieron de urgencia, tenía contracciónes continuas así que agilizáron el proceso._

_Después de casi una hora de parto, nació un niño blanco, con cabello y ojos negros, pesaba 3 libras. Los doctores le dijeron a la pareja que acompañaban a la chica que estarían tanto ella como el bebé en observación hasta la mañana siguiente. _

_Horas más tarde la pareja volvió al centro, pues el doctor los llamó urgente diciéndoles que la mujer que habían ayúdado, no se encontraba por ningún lado y sólo había dejado a su bebé_

_-Y que se supone que haremos?-preguntó el señor Hummel_

_-Si usted está de acuerdo, podemos enviar al niño a un hogar de paso, a menos que ustedes quieran encargársen de él_

_-Tenemos que pensarlo-reiteró el señor Hummel_

_-Amor-dijo su esposa viéndo por la ventana de los recién nacidos-Este niño no tiene la cúlpa de nada_

_-Porque dices eso?_

_-Porque una madre no abandona a su hijo sin explicación...deberíamos adoptarlo, siempre le rogamos a Dios por un hijo y para bién o para mal, nos trajo a él_

_-Entonces, eso quieres? Quieres adoptarlo?-preguntó con una sonrisa_

_-Sí asi es, es un niño muy frágil, no me siénto capaz de abandonarlo_

_-Ok, entonces mañana mismo hacemos los trámites, por ahora este bebé se queda con nosotros._

_Al día siguiente, firmaron los papeles de adopción, y lo llamaron Finn, todo el vecindario estaba conmovido por el nuevo integránte que había llegado._

* * *

**LIMA OHIO (2013)**

-...Y bién, este fin de semána es tu cumpleaños, ¿ya le pediste permiso a tus tíos para hacer la fiésta en tu casa?-preguntó Puck

-Sí, pero ellos me dijeron que que en la casa no se podía, así que me prestaron la haciénda de mis antepásados

-Genial, es más grande y podemos invitar a más chicos-replicó el jóven

-A quiénes más piénsan invitar a parte de último año?-preguntó Rachel

-A los de noveno y a todos los del equipo de football-dijo el Quarterback

-Buenos días-dijo la entrenadora, cálmando el ruido-Will no puede venir porque le dió una especie de gripe cóntagiosa, así que tiénen la hora libre para adelántar lo que necesitan o para que hagan lo que se lés de la gana.

Entónces todos se formáron en grupo y habláron de cualquier cosa, miéntras Finn se relajó y empezó a escuchar música, recóstado en su pupitre cerrándo sus ojos; de repente se quedó dormido

* * *

**1927**

_-Buenos días señor Hummel-dijo un hombre blanco, que vestía un traje negro, e iba acompañado de una mujer de cabello negro y ondulado, de cuerpo perfecto y mirada sensual, a decir verdad era muy hermosa_

_-Señor Salvattore, es un agrado tenerlo aquí, veo que viéne muy bién acompañado_

_-Sí asi es, se llama Katherine Pierce, viene de Virginia_

_-Gusto en conocerla señorita Pierce-dijo el anfitrión estrechándo su mano_

_-El gusto es mío señor Hummel-dijo la muchacha agachándose suavemente como lo hacían las mujeres cuando se preséntaban ante los reyes. Estaban en esas cuándo se acercó el hijo del señor Hummel_

_-Les presento a mi primogénito Finn Hudson_

_-Es un gusto conocerte hijo-dijo el señor Salvattore_

_-El gusto es mío-dijo el jóven mientras miraba a la chica, y volviéndo prosiguió-uno de sus hijos está en mi clase_

_-Si es mi hijo mayor Stefan_

_-Hijo-dijo el señor Hummel-porqué no le muestras la casa a la señorita Pierce, miéntras yo hablo con el señor Salvattore de algo importánte_

_-Ok..._

Despertó por un momento y divisó el paisaje, entónces volviéndo a cerrar los ojos continuó:

_-Tu casa es muy grande y agradáble señor Hudson-dijo la chica con una sonrisa_

_-Gracias, señorita Pierce, se hace lo qué se puede_

_-No seas tan modesto-dijo acercándosele sensualménte-dejáselo para los adultos_

* * *

Sonó el timbre para salir de la preparatoria, Hudson agarró sus cosas y salió. Rachel Berry lo cogió de la mano, el apenas esbozó una sonrisa; llevaban 3 meses de noviazgo, él al principio dudaba que funcionára, pero ahora todo era diferénte, sólo le preocupaba qué eso cámbiara.

* * *

Un día estaban en el campo de concéntración, cuándo Finn vió a un jóven alto, y de cabello negro que mirába en dirección hacia las porristas, entónces le viniéron algunos otros recuerdos:

_-Señor Hummel, como ya sabe, la presencia de Vampiros está laténte en la ciudad, así que con la ayuda del señor Gilbert, lo extinguirémos para siempre _

_-Y como hacemos eso?_

_-Muy fácil-dijo Jonatan Gilbert- tengo en mi poder un reloj ordinario que al hacerlo funcionar en realidad es una brújula para cazar los vampiros; así sabremos donde están y quiénes son_

_-Me parece un grán invento, pero deberíamos informárles a nuestros hijos para que también nos ayúden_

_-Es una gran idea-dijo el señor Salvattore-le informaré a los míos_

_Cuándo Finn se enteró, tuvo miedo y se reunió con sus amigos para coméntarles lo que sucedía_

_-Debemos infórmarle a Katherine para que se prepáre-dijo el mayor de los Salvattore_

_-Pienso lo mismo-dijo Finn- pero debemos ser muy precávidos _

_-Tú déjalo con nosotros-replicó Stefan_

* * *

Entró a los vestidores para refréscarse un poco.

De repénte, sintió una presencia en el lugar y creyó que era algunos de los chicos, pero no era así. Entónces al sentirse acosado y empujado contra la pared volvió a hacer lo que no hacía en medio siglo: Debajo de sus ojos se le formáron cómo una especie de venas y en sus diéntes le saliéron cólmillos.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hey tranquilo, no vine a hacerte daño-dijo el muchacho al soltar a Finn

-Entónces porqué está tu hermano rodeándo el colegio?

-No sé, pero por mi parte quería avisarte que volviéron para buscar vengánza

-Volviéron? Quiénes?

-Los vampiros de la iglesia...

-Finn?-interrumpió Puck haciéndo desaparecer al muchacho

-Sí,-dijo algo atúrdido-que pasa?

-Eso mismo pregunto yo, oí un ruido y vine a ver que pásaba

-No fué nada, utilicé algo exagérado de fuerza, no es más

-Genial, creí que te había pasádo algo...

-Ya, no te pongas sentimental Puckermann, mejor vamos al campo

Al salir de los vestidores se encóntraron con el entrenador que los esperaba para darles las últimas instrucciones que debían acatar en el último juego. Minutos más tarde entraron a clases pero enseguida fuéron interrúmpidos por la voz del director Figgins al micrófono

-Buenos días estudiántes, es algo inusual que hable por este medio, pero acaban de darme una noticia aterradora: Fuéron halládos dos jóvenes sin vida, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Según los reportes políciales fuéron atacados de forma extraña por una animal. La recomendación que se les hace es que nunca anden sólos por ese lugar y si lo van a hacer pedirles el favor a los guardacostas que los ayuden a cruzar el camino...

-Como puede pasar una cosa así, en esta ciudad?-preguntó Rachel

-No lo sé, jamás había escuchado algo cómo eso-replicó Jake

-Deberíamos calmarnos-dijo Blaine-y tener precaución.

Al terminar de hablar el director, los chicos cuchicheaban entre sí sorpréndidos. Entretánto a Finn le llegában algunos recuerdos:

1927

Desde que la gente se enteró que la honorable y respetada Katherine Pierce era un vampiro, decidiéron tomar justicia por su propia mano. Asesinándo a la gente que la conocía. Finn en cambio no sabía lo que estába pasándo, hasta que vió salir con preocupación al señor Hummel.

-A dónde salió mi padre?-preguntó a Carole que hacía una costura

-A reunirse con Joseph Salvattore y los demás fúndadores, parece que Katherine Pierce es un vampiro.

-Cómo?-dijo abriéndo mucho los ojos, y sin escuchar nada más salió a grandes zancadas.

Inténtaba encóntrarse con los hermanos Salvattore pero no los hallába por ningún lado. Su angustia era muy gránde; que se supiéra lo que era Katherine significaba planes arruinados. Al fin los vió cerca de la carretera.

-Alguien sabe que pasó exactámente?-preguntó al llegar hacia ellos

-Que te cuénte Stefan quién es el respónsable de lo que pasa-dijo el mayor de los hermanos -Ya te dije que no sabía que tenía verbena en mi sistema!-alegó el castaño

-Ok, ya!-gritó Finn-no es moménto de buscar respónsables, saben dónde la tiénen?

-La metiéron en un camión con los demás vampiros-dijo Damon

-Y cuál es su plan?

-Tratar de sacarla de allí-dijo Stefan

-No es muy arriésgado?-volvió a pregúntar

-No tenémos opción-volvió a decir Damon

-Ok, entónces traten ustedes de sacarla, miéntras yo distráigo a mi padre y a los presentes.

Sin embargo cuándo lo encontró con otros ciudadános escuchó cuatro disparos. Intentó correr hacia el lugar pero su padre lo impidió.

-Finn no vayas es muy peligroso

-Pero son mis amigos no puedo dejárlos allí-se escapó

Cuándo llegó a la escena, los vió tirádos en el suelo, sin señal de movimiénto. Intentó ayudarlos pero sintió la mano de una mujer sobre su hombro.

-No te preocupes-dijo con tono suave-Ellos van a estar bién

-Tú eres...

-Emily Bennet

-La amiga bruja de Katherin verdad?

-Si, así es-dijo sonriéndo

-Cómo estás tan segura de que ellos estarán bién?

-Katherine se aseguró de que todo saliera como ella quería

-Dices que todo esto es un montaje?

-No exáctamente, pero ella sabía que algún día ocurriría esto-dijo señalándo a los jóvenes-por eso se aseguró que pasára el cambio

-De que cambio habla exáctamente?

Iba respónderle cuándo escuchó voces y tuvo que huir.

-Espera!-gritó Finn pero ya ella se había ido...

-Finn, Finn, despierta-dijo su novia tocándo su espalda-debemos irnos para organizar tu fiésta.

-Si ya un momento-dijo cerrándo sus ojos por un minuto y volviéndolos a abrír

Llegaron a la haciénda de sus abuelos y vió a algunas de las porristas repartiéndo trago en los ponches, unos que otros chicos ya comían pedazos de pastel. Eran las 7 pm y ya la mayoría de la gente invitáda había llegado.

-Hey chico-dijo el mayor de los Salvattore a un moreno que había allí y dilatándo su pupila continuó-Necesito que armes una gran pelea con el mejor amigo de Finn Hudson, enténdiste?

-Sí, no te preocupes-se alejó

El muchacho esperó a que Puckermann pasára por su lado para empujárlo con su hombro

-Lo siénto-dijo Noah

-Que te súcede! Ve por dónde caminas imbécil!-lo empujó

-Hey dije que lo siénto-respondió con la misma reacción, haciéndo que Finn se acercara para detener la discusión.

-Tranquilo hombre, ya te pidió disculpas

-Qué, lo defenderás márica!-escupió y empujó al Quarterback haciéndo que respondiéra con golpes. Entónces el muchacho cogió una botella vacía para darle en la cara a Finn, pero éste se defendió poniéndo la palma de su mano provocándo una herida

-Finn tu mano!-replicó Rachel auxiliándo a su novio

Sorprendentemente no tenía nada allí, no había sangre, nada que demostrára que le habían dado con una botella

-Estoy bién, no te preocupes

-Pero juro que ví sangre salir de tu mano-dijo extrañada

-Todo esta bién, no te preocupes-dijo sonriéndole y alzándo la miráda vió a Damon Salvattore perdiéndose entre la multitud

-Ve con los demás, yo regreso en un minuto.

Intentó seguirlo, pero le perdió el rastro, hasta que sintió su presencia detrás suyo.

-A que volvíste Damon!-dijo volteándose a lo que el chico sonrió

-Es un secreto que muy pronto lo sabrás.

-Que hay de las muertes reciéntes?

-Hey una pregunta a la vez, no abuses

-Respóndeme!

-No es Damon-replicó su hermano-son los vampiros que lográron salir de la iglesia abandonada.

-Y como ocurrió eso?

-Eso es lo que tratámos de averiguar, por eso volvímos a Ohio-dijo Stefan

-Pues suerte con su búsqueda-dijo Finn-no tengo velas en ese entierro.

-Hey no tan rápido-lo cogió Damon-si que tiénes y mucho que ver en esto

-Exacto, sobre todo tu novia-dijo Stefan

-Que tiéne que ver Rachel?

-Pues verás-reiteró el pelinegro-aunque no tenga parecido, tu chica viene de linaje Petrova, es decir es pariente de Katherine Pierce

-Es una broma, cierto?

-No, y es por eso que los vampiros volviéron

-Y que se supone que debo hacer?

-Seguir tu instinto y tratar de protegerla-dijo Stefan

-Hay un problema: Rachel no sabe lo que soy

-Que pena por tí, pero aunque no quiéras, tarde o temprano lo sabrá.

-Saber qué?-preguntó Rachel acercándose a ellos

-Amm, amor que ellos son dos viejos amigos que volviéron por motivo de mi cumpleaños

-Oh vaya, mucho gusto soy Rachel Berry-dijo estirándo su mano

-El gusto es nuestro-dijo el castaño-soy Stefan Salvattore, él es mi hermano Damon.

-Por qué no entrámos? Los chicos del Club Glee te tiénen preparádo algo

-Club Glee?-preguntó Damon en voz baja miéntras caminában-Que diablos es el Club Glee?.

-No te preocupes ya lo sabrás-dijo Finn

Cuándo llegaron a la sala grande de la haciénda, vieron a los chicos de su curso hacer un círculo alrededor del jóven y cantárle una canción

-Sí que esta ciudad y los muchachos de hoy han cambiádo realmente-dijo Damon moviéndo la cabeza

-Bueno tal vez somos nosotros los que nos hemos quedado en el pásado-replicó Stefan

De repénte escucháron el grito de una chica, a las afueras de la haciénda. Cuándo llegaron a su encuentro, viéron a un muchacho a su lado con salpicaduras y mordeduras en todo su cuerpo.

-Oh por Dios Blake!-dijo el Quarterback asombrado

-Lo conoces?-preguntó Damon

-Sí, es de un año menor que yo, pero estámos en el Club Glee

-Pudiste ver quién le hizo esto?-preguntó Stefan refiriéndose a la chica, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza miéntras temblába

-Todo pasó muy rápido y cuándo me di cuénta, él estaba muerto encima del auto.

Entretánto llegó la sheriff Forbes con sus ecuaces para ver la escena del crimen.

-Que tenémos aquí?-preguntó a su asistente

-Tiéne heridas por todo el cuerpo, algunas por defensa propia, también presenta héridas en el cuello, y también ausencia del 30% de sangre.

-Eso que significa?-preguntó Rachel saliéndo de la haciénda

-Y ustedes quiénes son?-preguntó la sheriff mirándo a los jóvenes

-Somos estudiántes de la preparatoria Mckenly, y esta propiedad pertenece a mis abuelos-recalcó Finn

-Mmm si conozco a tu familia, tus padres pertenecieron a las familias fúndadoras de Ohio.

-Ok-dijo Damon-puede decirnos cúal de las héridas ocasionó su muerte?

-No sabemos exáctamente pero llevámos tres casos con el mismo Modus Operandy...ustédes deberían volver a sus casas, mis compañeros pueden llevarlos.

-Gracias-respondió Rachel

LUNES 8:00 AM

Luego de haber desayunado un rico estofádo hecho por sus padres, alistó su bolso y salió en su auto, para la preparatoria. Sin embárgo tuvo que hacer una paráda en el camino.

-Genial-dijo la chica destapándo el capó de su auto-tenias que escoger justo este día?

-Disculpe señorita-dijo un chico apuesto de cabello castaño y de ojos claros-tiéne algún problema?

-Sí, mi auto se averió y no sé como arreglarlo

-Si me lo permite, puedo ayúdarla, sé de autos

-Se lo agradecería toda mi vida

Entretánto Finn estába desayunándo cuándo sonó su celular y sonrió al ver quién era.

-Hola hermosa!

-Sí que lo es, verdad?

-Quién habla?

-Por ahora no importa, sólo quiero algo que ella tiéne

-Pero dónde está Rachel?...

-No te preocupes ella está bién... si no traes lo que necésito antes de la media tarde, tu linda princesa morirá entendíste?

-Te dijo cómo se llámaba?-preguntó Stefan

-Sí algo como Matt Donóvan.

-Oh Genial-dijo Damon alzándo los ojos-tenía que ser él

-Lo conóces?-preguntó Finn

-Sip, dígamos que no fuímos los mejores amigos por lo que le hice a su hermana

-Qué, la dejáste embarazada?

-No, algo peor, la convertí-dijo con una media sonrisa

-Ok, te dijo que es lo que exáctamente quiére?-preguntó Stefan

-No, sólo dijo que Rachel tenía algo que necesítaba

-Tal ves sea algo que siémpre lleva consigo-replicó Damon-igual podría ser un anillo, una cadena que le hayan regalado...

-Ahora que lo piénso-dijo Finn-Rachel mencionó un collar especial qué le regaló su madre biológica antes de de morir.

-Genial-reiteró el mayor de los Salvattore-entónces vamos a su casa

-No tán rápido Damon-dijo Finn

-Porqué?

-No puedo entrar a su casa así como así, hay que tener un plan

-Finn, tiéne razón-dijo Stefan-sólo piensa que les vas a decir a sus padres.

-Pero que sea rápido, a menos que no quieras rescatar a tu novia-dijo Damon

-Hey Finn, que bueno verte-dijo uno de los padres de la chica

-Gracias señor Berry y disculpe por venir así tan de repente, pero Rach me pidió que le llevára unos cuadernos de manera urgente.

-Ah, no te preocúpes, estás en tu casa.

Cuándo entró al cuarto, ya los hermanos Salvattore estában allí. Buscáron en armarios, cajas misteriosas, hasta que encontráron la cadena en uno de los estántes que estába junto a los útiles escolares.

-Es ésta!-dijo Finn dejándola en la palma de su mano para que los chicos la viéran.

-Te parece familiar?-Preguntó Damon a su hermano

-No puede ser!-dijo asombrado

-Me quiéren decir que pasa?-dijo Finn molesto

-Que ahora entiéndo porqué cogiéron a Rachel-dijo Stefan-ese collar le pertenecía a un vampiro original

-Cómo?

-Después te explica mejor, por ahora armémos un plan para rescatar a tu chica

Al llegar al lugar, los hermanos Salvattore distraían a los que cuídaban alrededor, rompiéndoles el cuello, miéntras Hudson liberaría a Rachel.

-Porqué me tiénen aquí?-decía sentada en una silla y amarrada hasta los pies.

-Cállate niña-dijo Matt, entónces sintió una presencia y sonrió-vaya, vaya pero si es Finn Hudson

-Déjala ir y te entrego el collar que quiéres

-Sabes pensé hacerlo antes pero incumplíste el trato

-Cómo?

-Pensáste que no sabría que viníste con los hermanos Salvattore?

-Que está sucediéndo Finn?-dijo Rachel angústiada

-Déjala ir-dijo el jóven-ella no tiéne nada que ver con esto

-Eso dijéron de Vicky, y se convirtió en un vampiro-dijo Matt de forma molesta

-Qué?-dijo Rachel sórprendida

-Vaya, tu novia no sabe nada verdad?-dijo el rubio sonriéndo

-Saber qué?-volvió a preguntar Rachel

-Nada-se apresuró a decir Finn, no le hagas caso

-Muy bién-dijo Donovann-le pondrémos algo de picánte

Al decir esto, desató a Rachel y la lanzó fuerte hacia la pared

-Nooo!-gritó el jóven-yendo hacia Matt mordiéndole el cuello

-Finn?-dijo Rachel haciéndo voltear a su novio y viéndo como de sus ojos le brotában algunas venas, miéntras su boca estába llena de sangre.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel se rehúsaba a creer lo que estába viéndo: su novio tenía una apariencia demoníaca. Finn intentó cogerla, pero ella gritába aterrada

-No me toques!-decía-Quién eres!

-Rachel, cálmate, soy Finn...

La chica intentó correr pero en el camino se encontró con Damon Salvattore quién la cogio de los hombros. Finn salió del lugar a paso acelérado miéntras Stefan lo seguía:

-Ahora que se supóne que debo hacer?-preguntó algo molesto

-Primero, tranquilizárte...

-Como quieres que me tranquilize Stefan!-gritó-si en primer lugar ústedes no debiéron volver, ahora su vida será un infierno

-No si quieres utílizar la hipnósis como única salida-dijo una morena, alta de cabello castaño, llegándo de algún lado

-Que hace ella aquí?-preguntó el Quarterback sorpréndido

-Como ya lo sabes es una descéndiente Petrova y nadie más que ella sabe que hacer

-Y por eso llamáste a la mismísima Katherine Pierce?

-De hecho es su Dophelganger: Elena Gilbert

-Como?-Preguntó negándo con la cabeza-me puéden explicar?

-Ahora no-dijo Elena-tiénes un asúnto pendiénte que resolver Finn, debes décidir si quiéres hipnotizárla o cóntarle la verdad...a propósito dónde está?

-Adentro con Damon-dijo Stefan

Cuándo entráron a la vieja cabaña, viéron a la chica en un rincón tratándo de enténder lo qué pásaba.

Finn se le acercó pero Rachel retrocedió.

-Rach, sé que estás confúndida...

-Quiero ir a casa, lo necesito Finn por favor

-Esta bién, vamos-la cogió de la mano para salir del lugar, mientras Stefan, Elena y Damon los seguían en el auto del pelinegro.

-Saben no todos reacciónamos de forma "pacífica" cuándo se trata de vampiros-dijo Elena, miéntras viájaba con su novio en la parte delántera del coche.

-Lo dices por cómo reacciónaste cuándo supíste lo que éramos Stefan y yo?

-Exácto, recuerdo que me sorprendí porque no sabía nada sobre ustedes, pero obviámente Rachel ha sido más que su novia de preparatoria

Cuándo llegáron a la casa de la muchacha, el Quarterback intentó hablarle pero ella no quiso escuchar y mejor entró a su casa.

Al día siguiénte la morocha caminába directo hacia el baño de muchachas cuándo sintió que alguién le tapába la boca y la llevaba a otra parte

-Que diablos súcede contigo!-dijo molesta-no puedes simpleménte aparecerte y arrástrarme como si nada.

-Lo siénto-dijo Elena-pero vine a tratar de convéncerte de que hables con tu novio de lo que pasa

-Lo siénto pero Finn y yo no ténemos nada de que hablar-dijo volteándose para irse, cuándo sintió que la cogía del brazo

-Mira sé que todo esto ha sido díficil para tí, yo lo viví de forma muy similar con Stefan Salvattore y acabé aceptándo mi destino, tú debes hacer lo mismo

-Destino? De que me hablas exáctamente?

-Deja que Finn te explíque todo y así entenderás

-No lo sé, todo es tán cónfuso...-cuándo volteó ya no había nadie. Rachel suspiró por un momento y luego salió para buscar a su mariscal de campo.

Llegó al campo de entrenámiento y esperó a que saliéran de los vestidores para hablar con él. Al ver el jóven que su novia estába en las gradas, se cambió la ropa en un dos por tres y llegó hacia ella.

-Hola, creí que estarías con Hummel y las chicas.

-Quería hacerlo pero primero tenemos que hablar de algo que me tiéne confúndida

-Lo sé y te contaré todo lo que quiéras saber sólo...

-Que eres?

-Discúlpa?

-Finn sé sincero cónmigo por favor...digo eres mi novio pero no sí realmente eres la persona quién creo que conózco...Te vuelvo a pregúntar Quién eres!?

-Es díficil Rachel...lo siénto

-Yo no! creí qué confiábas en mí-dijo alejándose

Entró a la ducha casi llegándo la noche y miéntras caía agua en su cuerpo, recórdaba los acontecimiéntos que habían pásado antes y después del cumpleaños de Finn. Recórdaba las muertes de dos adolescentes por un animal extraño, la mano córtada y luego sanáda del Quarterback quién mostró un lado oscuro de su vida al tratar de salvarla.

Salió del baño y estába aplicándose algunos perfumes naturales, cuándo sintió una preséncia detrás suyo y volteó atérrada

-Cómo entráste aquí?-dijo tocándo su corazón con la mano derecha

-Lo hice por la ventana, lo siénto no quería asústarte-dijo el Quarterback

-A que viníste?

-Quiéres respuestas y yo te las daré

-Serás sincero conmigo?

-Todo lo que preguntes te respóndere

-Entonces-dijo tocándo su cara con suavidad-Que eres!?

Hudson suspiró por un segúndo y mirándola fijámente continuó:

-Soy un Vampiro!

La chica de inmédiato quitó su mano y retrocedió un centímetro con el rostro blanco y abriéndo sus ojos inesperadámente

-Me...me estás bromeándo?

-No

-Desde cúando eres vámpiro?

-Desde 1917

-Te gusta el ajo

-Sí

-Alguien sabe lo que eres aparte de mí?

-Los hermanos Salvattore y Elena Gilbert

-Ellos también...

-Sí, los tres también son vampíros

La chica se sentó al borde de la cama tratándo de asimilar lo que estába escuchándo.

-Sábes, mis padres me contában cuentos sobre Vampiros pero jamás lo creí cierto

-Sé que estás confúndida pero todo estará bién

-Que pasará con nosotros?

-Nosotros...

-Sí que pasará con nuestra relación porqué ahora no se si de verdad quiero esto cóntigo

-Me estás...

-Necesito tiémpo Finn, enserio tengo mucho en que pénsar

-Lo sé-dijo poniéndose en pie-siénto que estés pasándo por ésto

Al otro día miéntras el señor Shue preparába la lección de la semana, Rachel en vez de séntarse júnto a su Quarterback, lo hizo al lado de las chicas.

-Pasa algo entre Rachel y tú?-preguntó Blaine

-Nada, cosas de parejas, no te preocupes

De repénte escúcharon un grito desésperado de una chica pidiéndo ayúda.

-Que sucéde?-preguntó Puck corriéndo con los demás hacia la escena

-No sé, la ví desmayada y su cuello tiene poca sangre-replicó la Cherrios

Finn y Rachel se miráron por un segúndo miéntras los demás llamában a los paramédicos.

-No fuí yo si es lo que piénsas-dijo acercándose a ella

-Y tús amigos?

-Támpoco, ellos beben sangre de la reserva del hospital

La chica se quedó mirándolo extrañáda y luego lo cogió de la mano queriéndo salir de allí.

-A dónde vamos?-preguntó Finn

-A la cafetería, quiero que me cuéntes todo sin excepción, sobre tu pasado

-Ok

Se sentáron en un rincón y empezáron a platicar. Finn le contó todo desde el principio.

-Cómo te convertíste tú?-preguntó Rachel

FLASHBACK

Varios días después, luego de la cacería de vampíros que dejó a toda Ohio en vilo, la familia de Hudson se mudó a Virginia sólo para calmar los ánimos al descubrir la muerte de los hermanos Salvattore. Lo que no esperában era que ellos no se quedarían para siempre en un ataúd y mucho menos que su hijo estaría implicado en ello.

En vez de quedarse con sus padres desempacándo sus maletas en la nueva casa, salió a conocer la ciudad y se encontró con algo inesperádo.

-Hola-dijo un chico alto, de cabello castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Stefan!-dijo sorpréndido-Creí que estábas...

-Muerto?-preguntó Damon apareciéndose por detrás de su espalda-Lo está

-Entónces, eso es todo? Ya son vampíros?

-Sí, algo así-dijo Stefan-sólo falta un péndiente

-Que quiéres decir con qué falta un péndiente?

-Esto-replicó Damon mordiéndose su mano y haciéndo que Finn bebiéra su sangre. Luego rompió su cuello dejándolo tirádo en el suelo...

-Woo woo espera-dijo Rachel-dices que estás "muerto" literálmente?

-Sí, soy vampiro luego de morir con la sangre de Damon en mi sistema.

-Y tus padres cómo reacciónaron?

-Pues...

Despertó luego de cuatro horas en medio del bosque con una sed de sangre impresionánte. Podía escúchar a kilómetros de distáncia los látidos del corazón humano. Mas por inercia que por volúntad llegó a la residencia, siéndo abórdado por su padre.

-Dónde estabas?-preguntó

-Eso ya no impórta-contestó yéndo hacia la nevera para coger algo.

-Hey tránkilo-dijo Carole-en una hora estará la cómida

-No es suficiénte, tengo hambre!

-Oye, cálmate-al decir esto, el señor Hummel intentó cogérlo del hombro pero al primer instinto Finn lo empujó con una fuerza letal hacia la pared, ocasionándole una herida en la cabeza. Cuándo su esposa fué auxiliárlo untó sus manos de sangre, haciéndo que el muchacho tuviéra una apariéncia demoníaca.

-Por Dios-decía Carole gritándo-eres igual a ellos

-Cálmate-trató de cogerla por los hombros pero ella seguía gritándo y salió corriéndo.

En cambio su padre lo mirába decepciónado e iba a coger un arma que Jonathan Gilbert le había dado contra vampíros, cuándo sintió que su hijo se lanzó encima y mordió su cuello.

Cuándo saboreó la sangre en su boca, sintió como si vólviera a nacer. Era una sensación única que hacía que el moménto fuera mágico. Sin embargo de inmediáto sintió cúlpa, cuándo vió el cuerpo inerte de su padre.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Y entónces que hicíste?-preguntó Rachel sorpréndida

-Nada, entré en pánico, busqué a Stefan o a Damon para que me guiáran pero ninguno de los dos éstaba. Lo último que supe de ellos era que habían sálido del pueblo, cada uno cogiéndo por su lado.

-Entónces como lográste sobrevivir?

-Al principio fué díficil, me había concéntrado en beber sangre humana únicamente hasta que encontré a alguíen que ayudó a detenérme

-Quién fué?

-Carole

-Espera, tu madre, luego de correr aterrada, volvió para ayúdarte?...Porqué?

-Bueno, según ella, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con los métodos que hacían para extinguir la especie vampírica. Ella decía que eran personas caídas en desgracia.

-Entónces cómo te ayudó?

-No fuéron facil los priméros días, debido a que tenía que abstenerme a beber sangre directaménte de los humanos

-Y tus amigos nunca volviéron?

-No, de Stefan supe que había vuelto a la ciudad de Mystic Falls al oeste de Virginia, luego de haber sido Destripador y ayúdado por una mujer.

-Destrípador?

-Stefan tenía el mismo problema que yo al beber sangre humana, la diferéncia es que yo fuí intérvenido a tiémpo. En cambio él sembró una década de terror y peligro.

-Y Damon?

-Apagó su humanidad y fué a la ciudad de Nueva York...

-Hey chicos-dijo Noah-siénto interrúmpir su charla, pero es hora de ir a clases

-Vamos en un momento-dijo Finn

Luego de clases, Rachel viájaba en su auto pasándo por el bosque, cuándo sintió un golpe fuerte detrás en el maletero.

Bajó asústada tratándo de ver quién era, cuándo sintió que alguién le tapába la boca.

-Siénto tener que hacer esto de nuevo-dijo la morena-pero te están o mejor nos están siguiéndo

-Quiénes?

-Algunos vampíros que no están contentos con nuestro regreso.

Al decir esto, viéron como llegában los vampíros formándo un círculo hacia ellas dejándolas sin sálida.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Siento que no puedo más...siento que me estoy yendo hacia el fondo...pero esta él, aunque parece en vano...le hablo pero no responde, le grito pero no me oye"_

**CAP 4**

Dos hombres de color, quienes fueron hipnotizados, cogieron a Rachel Berry y la ataron a un árbol grande y frondoso. Mientras a Elena Gilbert herida y debilitada por la verbena la tenían en la mitad del círculo donde algunos vampiros hacían un ritual.

-Ahora, después de casi un siglo encerrados en una vieja infraestructura, nosotros tenemos el poder de hacer justicia, de volver a nuestra tierra, de reclamar lo que nos quitaron-dijo un hombre alto, de tez morena, ojos verdes- y para que esto suceda sacrificaremos a un doppelghanger vampiro, así nosotros muramos sabemos que hemos librado a Ohio de la perversión.

Dicho esto, cogieron a Elena y empezaron a torturarle haciendo tragar verbena, mientras Rachel intentaba forcejear y gritar

-Tú no te apures niña-dijo el hombre cogiéndola del mentón-tú serás la siguiente

-¡No si yo lo permito!-dijo Finn avanzándose hacia él con una rapidez extraordinaria.

-Eres el más rápido pero no necesariamente el más fuerte- dijo el hombre al cogerlo y estrellarlo contra un árbol

Rachel intentó sorprenderlo por detrás subiendo a su espalda, pero éste con toda la fuerza extraordinaria la lanzó haciendo que la muchacha quedara inconsciente.

Horas más tarde la chica despertó en un hospital, estaba conectada a un aparato respirador y a una bolsa de suero. Intentaba reconocer el lugar, abría y cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando. Se sentía mareada y volvía dormir. Sintió un beso en su frente y los abrió desmesuradamente viendo la silueta de su padre sonriendo hacia ella.

-Nos diste un gran susto hermosa-dijo Leroy Berry

-¿Que sucedió?-preguntó tratándose de acomodar en la camilla

-Finn nos contó que te caíste por las escaleras de su casa luego de que tuvieran una discusión-respondió su padre Hiram Berry

– ¿Dónde está él?–preguntó Rachel-Quiero verlo

Sus padres inmediatamente salieron del cuarto buscando al Quarterback que esperaba junto a sus nuevos amigos en la gran sala.

-Hola-dijo al acercársele-¿cómo te sientes?

–Bien, aunque algo confundida… ¿qué sucedió?

– ¿Mmm no lo recuerdas?-preguntó extrañado a lo que la chica negó con la cabeza

Entonces suspirando, comenzó a contarle lo que pasó luego de su caída

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Cuando Finn vio como Rachel era lanzada se enfureció tanto que su rostro se convirtió y sin pensarlo dos veces se fue contra él y mordió su cuello con toda la fuerza del mundo. Hasta que sintió dos pares de brazos que intentaban soltarlo de aquel cuerpo inerte, mientras una chica alta, de tez morena y cabello negro, dejaba inmóviles a los demás vampiros del ritual.

-Déjalo-gritaba Damon-ya pagó por lo que le hizo a Rachel

Cuándo Finn escuchó su nombre, volvió en sí y soltó el cadáver para luego ir hacia la muchacha que la atendía

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó mientras trataba de contenerse por la sangre

-Débil, debemos llevarla al hospital-dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente-por cierto soy Bonnie Bennett

-Finn Hudson

-Lo sé, los hermanos Salvatore me han hablado mucho de ti

-Mmm tú me pareces conocida o mejor me recuerdas a alguien que conocí

-debe ser mi antepasado Emily Bennett

–Ok, todo está listo-dijo Stefan-debemos llevarnos a Elena y a Rachel a casa

-A la chica hay que llevarla al hospital-dijo Bonnie

–Corremos el riesgo de que nos pregunten qué le pasó-replicó el mayor de los hermanos

-Yo me encargo-dijo el Quarterback-eso no será complicado

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

-¿Esa muchacha que mencionaste, también es vampiro?-preguntó Rachel con voz débil

–No, ella es una descendiente de las brujas…-se calló al ver como la chica movía la cabeza de frustración-lo siento

– ¿Porque?

–Por todo, por lo que has tenido que pasar estos últimos días, por mi secreto….

–Finn….

–Te amo Rachel, pero la única manera de ponerte a salvo es alejándote de mí

–No…Finn…no…

–Hey hola-dijo una muchacha alta y rubia que sonreía, haciendo que la pareja volteara sorprendida- ¿interrumpí algo?

–No de hecho llegaste justo a tiempo, yo ya me iba–replicó el joven saliendo con paso rápido de la habitación

-Qué fue eso?

-Nada, no te preocupes

-Entonces porque salió corriendo? Dime, te fue infiel? Porque si así fue yo misma me encargo de pegarle en las pe...

-Nada de eso Quinn, sólo discutíamos por una estupidez sin importancia ok?

-Está bien, ya entendí, sólo vine a traerte este ramo de flores por parte de las Cheerios

-Gracias!-replicó recibiéndolas y oliendo su aroma

-Además Santana y Brittany estaban muy preocupadas por ti

-Santana?-preguntó sorprendida-digo de Britt lo espero pero de Santana...

-Oye puede que a López no le agrades mucho pero se asustó cuándo supo lo de tu accidente, que para algunos todavía es un misterio

-No es ningún misterio, Fabrey, sólo pisé mal y me enredé en las escaleras

-Sí, que conveniente

-Disculpa?

-Nada, que debo irme, las chicas me están esperando para el ensayo de esta tarde, cuídate Berry.

* * *

Los días siguientes para Rachel fueron muy tránquilos. Al despertar, una enfermera le traía su desayuno, mientras otra le ayudaba con su higiene personal. Sus padres la visitaban sin falta antes de irse a trabajar; Los chicos del club Glee y el señor Shue la visitaban por la tarde dándole ánimo y alegría. En cambio en las afueras de Ohio, Elena, Stefan, Damon y Finn luchaban contra las fuerzas oscuras que intentaban entrar a la ciudad.

Cuándo le dieron de alta, Rachel, sin pensarlo dos veces fue a la casa de su novio.

-Hola-dijo cuándo le abrieron la puerta

-No deberías estar en el hospital?

-Salí hace algunas horas

-Todavía estás muy débil, necesitas estar en reposo

-Lo único que necesito es estar contigo!

-Rach, olvidaste que soy un monstruo, que por mi culpa casi te matan..

-¿Y tú olvidaste que tú y yo juramos estar juntos sin importar las consecuencias?-dijo acercándose a Finn que por instinto retrocedió unos centímetros-no te escondas, a pesar de lo que eres no te tengo miedo.

Cuando la chica dejó de hablar, Finn tomó su rostro con ambas manos mirándola tiernamente, mientras sus labios tocaban los de ella con suavidad

-Te amo tanto-decía repasando su cuello

– Y yo a ti Finn, no dejaré que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros.

–¿Ni el hecho de que yo sea vampiro?

–No, seas o no vampiro te amo igual que el primer día que te conocí

El muchacho sonrió y sin pensarlo volvió a besarla. Ella enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él rodeaba su cintura delicadamente. Rachel desabotonaba la chaqueta de Finn mientras él miraba sorprendido

–¿En verdad quieres esto?

–Sí, ¿tú no?

–No es eso, solo pensé que querías que fuera perfecto

–Lo es, este es el momento perfecto

* * *

Entonces seducido por el rápido latir del corazón de Rachel, Finn empezó a besar su boca explorando su aliento. Descendiendo lentamente pasando por su pecho, Y entre más profundo de su ser, más fuerte Rachel apretaba sus manos rodeando las de él.

El lado más oscuro vampírico no dudó en rasgar su blusa a lo cual Rachel con una mirada cálida de aprobación como un rayo que se posa en la espalda de Finn, se encuentran ahora fijas y fuertemente ancladas las uñas de Rachel para no separarse nunca.

Las piernas fuertes y firmes de la chica ya se encuentran rodeando la cadera de Finn, Separando sus cuerpos solo por el grosor de sus últimas prendas, El calor de sus cuerpos no resisten por mucho tiempo sus pantalones y su ropa interior, Las piernas suaves y sedosas de Rachel son repasadas por sus dedos.

Y el lento vibrar de la cama solo se podía traducir en una canción de amor en donde ambos seres son uno solo envueltos en la pasión.

* * *

–Sabes-dijo la morocha acurrucada en el pecho de Finn oyendo su corazón–es mejor de lo que había soñado

–¿Enserio?

–Sí, había esperado este momento tanto tiempo que ahora no quisiera despegarme de ti jamás

–y yo tampoco quiero hacerlo

–Tengo una duda…

–Dime

–Porque los hermanos Salvatore te convirtieron a ti si no tenías nada que ver con Katherine en lo sentimental claro está

–Por un pacto de hermandad…Mira-dijo acomodándose mejor- cuando supe lo que Katherine quería hacer, al principio no estaba de acuerdo: Primero porque sabía que condenaba a los Salvatore a esa maldición de que su familia estaba tratando de eliminar. Y segundo ellos eran mis mejores amigos y no quería perderlos. Por eso decidimos que los tres nos convertiríamos en vampiros para estar juntos toda la eternidad. Lo cual no sucedió como yo lo esperaba.

– ¿Te arrepientes de ser vampiro?

–Hace una semana si estaba arrepentido, porque gracias a eso te estaba apartando de mí

–Pero ya no será así, estamos los dos y siempre te apoyaré. Creo que Elena Gilbert tenía razón

– ¿En qué?

–En que algún día te aceptaría a ti y aceptaría mi destino.

* * *

Al día siguiente entró la pareja al aula del coro cogidos de la mano, Quinn los miraba sorprendida, la verdad es que jamás entendía sus dilemas. Un día estaban bien, al otro peleaban y si no terminaban, entonces no se hablaban por una semana. Pero la verdad estaba muy extrañada con el "accidente" de Rachel; pues nadie supo decir cómo pasó exactamente. Aunque la pareja siempre decía que la muchacha se había resbalado por las escaleras mientras hablaba con Finn, la rubia no había creído eso. Además el día del cumpleaños del Quarterback las cosas se habían puesto muy confusas en la pelea con un muchacho que había empujado a Puckermann…

–… ¿¡Quinn! Estás escuchando?-dijo una morena alta, de cabello negro y con cola de caballo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

– ¿He? Lo siento, estaba distraída

-¡No nos dimos cuenta!-dijo una chica llamada Kitty con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Cómo sea de que hablaban?-replicó fulminando a la rubia con la mirada

-Del ensayo de esta tarde, Sue lo alargo hasta las cinco-dijo Marley

-Eso es no tener vida social-alego Santana- ni que nosotras no tuviéramos cosas que hacer

-Lo sé-dijo Quinn-ni modo después de salir de aquí, tendré que ir directo a la casa de Finn

-¿Qué tienes que hacer allá?-preguntó Brittany extrañada

-Hudson quedó en ayudarme con algunas materias para los exámenes de la semana entrante

-Ammm…y a propósito como siguió Berry?

-Pues según ella bien, ya puede caminar normal sin el estribillo en su pierna

-Ah genial, ¿podemos acompañarte?-dijo Brittany

-Si claro, pero por favor no vayan a pelear con Rachel, que muy seguramente estará allí.

* * *

Al salir de las prácticas las tres chicas se dirigieron a la casa de Finn pero en el camino Brittany y Santana tuvieron que devolverse por petición de la entrenadora. Entonces Quinn se encaminó hacia el lugar. Al llegar vio que la puerta principal estaba medio abierta y sin pensarlo dos veces entro.

-¿Finn?...soy yo Quinn, ¡quedamos en vernos para mis pruebas de semestre!

De repente se escuchó un crujido como si trataran de empujar algo contra el piso. Cuando la chica volteo a ver, se encontró con un rostro agradable a centímetros de su rostro.


End file.
